The Casagrandes: Mixed Breed Warriors
by Demaruto wilsmaki
Summary: When Great Lakes City is being attacked by supernatural beings, it's up to the new team of superheroes to put an end to the chaos. And that team is... the Mixed Breed Warriors. (spinoff/part of the Loud House: Dragon Warriors rewrite)
1. Episode 1

**I know a lot of people will probably get mad at me for doing this but hear me out. I kind of was planning on giving the Santiago/Casagrandes family their own story arc in Dragon Warriors but after finding out that the Casagrandes got their own story category, i have decided to give them their own separate story instead. It will still take place in the Dragon Warriors universe in case anyone is wondering.**

**Without further ado, here's episode 1/chapter one of The Casagrandes: Mixed Breed Warriors.**

* * *

Episode 1: Ancestry. Part 1

One night at a secret laboratory, a young blonde haired teenager with a short emo haircut, a black t-shirt with a skull on it, blue jeans ripped on the knees, two earrings, a nose ring, and black shoes is being escorted by two armed security guards and a adult male scientist somewhere with a tray of meat.

"This sucks. I should be out spending time with my friends. Instead, I'm on feeding duty." The boy complained.

"We are sorry you have to cancel your nightly outing with your friends, young master. But we need someone to do it after our feeder quitted after losing an arm to one of our experiments." The scientist said.

"Whatever. And stop calling me young master! You know how much i hate that name." The boy said in a angry tone.

"As you wish." The scientist put his hands together and bows.

The boy just roll his eyes and looked forward in front of him. "Where are we going anyway? And is it necessary to have two security guards escorting us there?"

"Why yes it is necessary to have them around to escort us to our location. Because the experiments you are going to feed is far dangerous than any other you seen so for." The scientist told him.

"I'll believe it when i see it." The boy replied as he doesn't believe what the scientist said.

"We're here." One of the guards announced as they stopped in front of a medium sized steel door. One of them opens the food pass and instructs the teen to come over with the tray.

The teen was about to walk to the door but was stopped by the scientist. "Just a heads up. Once you get to that door, just toss the meats in the room and back away quick. You don't want to end up like the last feeder or worst."

The teen jerked his body to get the scientist's hand off his shoulder and scoff. "I don't need you to tell me anything. I'll be fine. Just you watch." He then walk past the guards and reach the door, then proceeds dump the meats off the tray into the other side of the door instead of tossing them like he was instructed.

After doing that, he place an eye on the door to hear something move but nothing happened so he shrugs and prepares to walk away. But just as he was about to, the sound of something running up to the door followed by the sound of something eating the meats caught the teen's attention and look through the food pass to see nothing but darkness at first, but was soon greeted by two glowing gold eyes. As the boy looks closer, he fell on the ground after getting startled by a hand with a lion fur texture as it nearly grabbed the teen by his shirt collar. The guards aimed their guns at the a door to get ready to shoot the creature's arm but the arm went back in the room allowing one of the guards to close the food pass.

"You're okay, young master?" The scientist asked.

"Y-yeah. What the heck was that? It didn't look anything like our others experiments. It looked more human-like!" The boy said in shock.

"What you just saw is one of three remaining top secret experiments me and the other scientists has been working on under your father's orders." The scientist told him.

"Three remaining? There were more of those things?!" The boy asked in shock.

"Exactly. We originally created eight of them but the one that nearly attacked you killed all but the two of them when they refuse to followed under her leadership. It was because of that and the many casualties of our previous feeders plus the many times they tried to escape, we had to secure her and her remaining sisters to this room to prevent anything like that from happening again. I'll tell you, those three are more beast than man." The scientist said.

"More beast than man, huh?" The boy asked in a hush tone as he stares at the steel door and hears a low growl from the other side of the door.

* * *

Late afternoon in Great Lakes City, Ronnie Anne and her friends just walked out of the cinema after seeing a movie and leaves.

"That movie was awesome! The fight scenes, the monsters, the actors, and that after credit..." Sid squeals with glee. "I can't wait for the other movie to come out!"

"Easy there, Wild girl. Let's not get too hyped up over it. It might not be all that good anyway." Ronnie Anne said.

"So are you is trying to tell us is that you don't want to see a movie about a giant mutated dinosaur, a massive flying pterosaur like monster, a giant moth, and a three headed dragon fighting each other over what I'm assuming is the title of king of the monsters?" Casey asked.

"Sorta. Don't get me wrong, i still want to see it, i just hope it doesn't overhype itself and bombs on it opening weekend." Ronnie Anne told him.

"She's right you know. I was so hoping that Justice League was going to be a good movie with awesome fight scenes and all that stuff. But instead it was a bust and i still regret every minute of it." Sameer said in a annoyed tone.

"So, is anyone up for some skateboarding down at the park?" Nikki asked.

"Yep." Sameer said.

"I'm down." Casey replied.

"I gotta have to pass on this one. I need to go see if Bobby doing alright. He's been having a hard time sleeping because of some nightmares he been having recently." Ronnie Anne said.

"And I have to watch Adelaide for the night since my Mom and Dad will be working overnight today." Sid said.

"Alright. See you two tomorrow." Nikki and the boys wave goodbye to Ronnie Anne and Sid and heads to the park.

"See ya!" Sid waved back before her and Ronnie Anne crossed the street.

* * *

Ronnie Anne and Sid has arrived in front of the bodega. "Well, i guess this is where we part ways too." Ronnie Anne said.

"Sure is. See ya, Ro!" Sid said as she heads to the apartment.

"Smell you later, dude!" Ronnie Anne said before entering the bodega to see her brother half awake behind the counter and walk up to him. "Hey, Bobby. How are you holding up?"

"Barely hanging by a thread if I'm being honest. I had to get CJ to be my alarm clock whenever i fall asleep and i had fell asleep about..." Bobby yarns and slowly put his head on the counter with his eyes close. "Eighteen times." He then fell asleep and started snoring loudly which grabbed the attention of CJ, who woke up Bobby with a air horn.

"No sleeping on the job." CJ informed.

"Thanks again, little buddy." Bobby said as CJ walks away. Then he let out a tired sigh.

"Don't worry bro. We will get through the bottom of this eventually so you can get some sleep again." Ronnie Anne said to comfort Bobby.

"Thanks, Nini." Bobby makes a tired smile at Ronnie Anne as she heads to the door. She turn her head slightly over to look the very tired Bobby and started getting worried for him, then she left.

"I'm home." Ronnie Anne announced as she enters apartment 2A and was greeted by her grandmother.

"Hello, Mija." Rosa gives Ronnie Anne a big tight bear hug before letting go of her. "How's Bobby doing?"

Ronnie Anne sighs sadly. "Not good. He told me he had fell asleep eighteen times at work today. And he fell asleep again after he told me the amount of time he did. Since i guess that's nineteen."

"That poor boy. We need to get to the bottom of this and find out what it is that's tormenting my eldest grandson. I think i have a book something that tell us how to deal with nightmares." Rosa leaves to go find said book. "Hector, starting tomorrow, you will be working at Bodega again so Bobby can get some rest."

Ronnie Anne sighs sadly again and heads into her room. _"I hope Bobby will be okay soon."_

* * *

Meanwhile at the Laboratory, a guard is patrolling the halls whistling to himself. Unfortunately, his whistling has awoken the creature that nearly attacked the teenager last night alongside two other. The stopped by their door to look at it for a bit then went about his business until the sound of a woman singing caught his attention.

"Huh? Who's there?!" The guard shine his flashlight to catch who was singing. He looks around for a bit to see where the singing is coming and notices that the sound is coming from behind the door he just passed. "What the...?"

He cautiously walks towards the with a pistol in hand as the singing starts getting louder. But as soon as he reach the door, the singing abruptly ended, much to the guard's confusion.

"That was weird. What the heck was that all about?" The guard asked.

_"Help me!" _A young child's voice cries out from behind the door which shocked the guard. _"Help me!"_

"A little girl? How did she get in there?" The guard questioned as he tries to get the right key out to open the door and save the little girl. "Don't worry little girl, I'll save you!"

He unlock the door using the key and opens the door to see nothing but pure darkness in the room. He held his flashlight up and flashes its light in the room to find the little girl. "Okay, where are you?"

He moves the light around the room for the girl but couldn't find her. He did however spot what looks like a lower half of an grown woman. "What the..." Before he could continue that sentence, a tentacle wrapped itself around the guard's neck and drags him into the room with him screaming in terror which lasted about ten seconds before being followed by a loud crunching sound, leaving the room completely silent.

"At last. Our freedom has arrived. Come my sisters. Let us free our fellow prisoners and cause as much chaos and carnage as we please." A woman said as six glowing eyes appeared in the darkness.

"Right." Two other women replied.

* * *

Back at the Casagrande apartment, Ronnie Anne is sound asleep when she felt someone caressing her face, waking her up.

"Huh? Wha?" Ronnie Anne looks down her bed and see her mother sitting on her bed. "Mom?"

"Sorry for waking you up, Ronnie Anne. I was just checking to see if you were okay. And to let you know that i give Bobby sleeping pills so he can get a good night's rest." Maria said.

"That's good to hear." Ronnie Anne sighs in a tired but relief way, but then had a sad and worried look on her face. "Do you think those nightmares of his will go away?"

"I sure hope so, honey. I don't want anything bad happening to him because of his lack of sleep." Maria hugs Ronnie Anne and kiss her on her forehead. "I'm going to let you rest now. Good night, Ronnie Anne."

"Night, Mom." Ronnie Anne laid her head back on her pillow and went back to sleep as Maria left the room.

The next day, the viewers can see through Ronnie Anne's point of view as she wakes up and yarns. She then looks around at Sergio still sleeping on his perch.

"Morning, Sergio." Ronnie Anne said. Sergio wake up and also starts yawning. He then look over at Ronnie Anne and suddenly started freaking out and flies out the window. "Uhmm, okay?"

Ronnie Anne then gets up from her bed and opens the door and sees the family's dog Lalo down the hallway. "Morning Lalo." Lalo looks at Ronnie Anne and runs in fear to the living room, annoying Ronnie Anne. "Ugh! You too, Lalo? What is going on here? Is there something wrong with my face?"

Ronnie Anne enters the bathroom to look at the mirror to find out what it is that scared Lalo and Sergio. Much to her horror, she discovered what it was that spook them. It turns out that the left side of her face is now covered with scales and her left eye is a purple dragon eye.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2: Ancestry. Part 2

Upon hearing Ronnie Anne's loud screaming, the adults came out of their room alarmed.

"Was that a scream?" Hector asked.

"It sounded like Ronnie Anne!" Maria said.

"And it sounded like it came from the bathroom!" Frida pointed to the bathroom.

They ran towards the bathroom and burst the door open.

"Mija, is everything okay?" Rose asked before she and the others gasp in shock at what they see.

Ronnie Anne turns towards her family all shaken with tears steaming down her face due to her discovery prior.

"D-don't look at me!" Ronnie Anne shouted as she jumped in the bathtub and hid herself behind the shower curtain.

They heard another scream coming from Carlota's room and rush to the scene.

"Carlota, are you...okay?" Frida asked in shock. Standing in the room looking at the mirror is Carlota in her pajama, yes. However, she looks more... pantherly.

"Mom, what's happening to me?!" Carlota asked in horror as she turns towards her mother for an answer, unfortunately, she can't answer due to the shock she is in.

"Do you mind?! Some of us are still trying to sleep!" Carlino said in a cranky tone.

The adults look over at Carlino and sees CJ standing beside him, triedly rubbing his eyes. But that's not all they see. They also see that boys have the same panther look as Carlota but with dragon scales covering most of their bodies.

"What?" Carlino asked, completely unaware about his appearance until he look over at CJ and gasps in shock. "CJ! What happened to you?! Wait a minute." He then begins touching every part of his body before looking at his hands and screams. "What's happening to me?!"

"Good morning, everyone." Bobby said after he yarns. "What's going on?" The parents look at Bobby and gasp in shock again upon seeing half of Bobby's face being covered by scales as well alongside having a green dragon's eye. "What? Also, why do CJ and Carlino look weird?"

"We look weird?! You don't look so normal yourself, Scale boy!" Carlino shouted.

"Scale boy? What are you talking about, Carlino?" Bobby asked in a confused manner.

"I think you need to go look in Carlota's mirror to see what what i mean." Carlino told him.

Though confused, Bobby walked into Carlota's room and makes a high pitched scream before running out of the room in a panic. "What happened to my face?!"

The adults look at each other with a worried look on their faces and let out a sigh.

"Kids, can you all go to the living room real quick? There's something you all need to know." Maria said.

* * *

In the living, all of the kids are sitting on the couch with both Bobby and Ronnie Anne have paper bags over their faces.

"Bobby, Ronnie Anne, can you please take those paper bags off? It'll be distracting." Maria said.

"And show our hideous faces to the world? No way!" Bobby retorted before Rosa walks up to him and Ronnie Anne and took the bags off herself. "Hey!"

"Not hideous, handsome and beautiful. Now, no paper bags." Rosa said as she leaves with the bags in her hands.

Bobby and Ronnie Anne groans and angrily crosses their arms. Then they heard Carlino laughing at them until Ronnie Anne growls at like an angry dog which turned his laughter into a nervous chuckle.

Hector quietly chuckles at this. "This brings old times of when we have to tell you two about our other heritage. Remember Carlos?"

"Oh yeah. Those days..." Carlota said nervously as an silhouette image of a younger Maria laughing evilly. Then he shivers in concern and terror. "I do not want to relive that again."

"Come on, Carlos. I wasn't that bad." Maria said which caused her brother to give her the angry glance. "Okay, maybe it was."

"Uhmm, not to be that person but, can we get this over with so i can go hide in my room and lock myself in there forever?" Ronnie Anne asked in a nonchalant tone.

"Right, sorry." Maria said before she clears her throat. "You see kids, neither one of us are really full blooded humans. Instead, each of us are part human, part supernatural beings. Like for example, me, Carlos, and your grandparents are part human, part dragon, or what some people call it: Dragonet. Which means that every last one of you got dragon blood running through your veins. And which also explains why part of Bobby and Ronnie Anne's face are like that."

"As for you three, the reason why you look like humanoid panthers is because you got it from me. You see, I'm from a member of the werecat family called the werepanther. Meaning i can do things that a normal panther can. And since you inherited my werepanther powers and your father's dragon abilities, you can use both differently or at the same time. Although, i wonder if it's harder to control your powers than a normal werepanther or Dragonet." Frida said as she begins to think.

"The point is that all of you are part of a bigger picture now. Much bigger than anything in life even. And what's better is that you have superpowers! What's not to be happy about? Also, if you going to use your powers, please use them respectively. I don't want anyone getting hurt." Carlos instructed.

"So, any questions?" Maria asked.

"Uhh, yeah! Can you show us your powers?! Or better yet, can you teach us how to control ours?! I really want to use them so badly!" Carlino said eagerly.

"Maybe some other time. I got to go to work in..." Maria looks at the time and let out a shocked gasp. "Oh shoot! It almost time! I need to get myself ready and everything!" She said as she run to prepare herself for work.

"I have to go to the library to look for some books to read." Carlos said as he heads to get changed.

"I gonna go get more painting supplies for a drawing I'm going to make later." Frida said before she leaves with Carlitos in her hand.

"And i got to have to some house cleaning. Bobby, i want you to get some more rest and Hector i want you to work the station again while Bobby rest up some more." Rosa told them.

"But grandma/Rosa!" Bobby and Hector said at the same time.

"No buts! You two will do exactly what i say. Understand?" Rosa asked her husband and grandson with a stern look on her face.

Hector and Bobby sighed in defeat. "Yes, grandma/Rosa."

"Good." Rosa begins walking away but suddenly stopped and turns to her grandkids. "Oh, and by the way kids, body went back to normal. Just thought to let you know."

The kids felt every part of their body and all but Carlino sigh in relief and leaves.

"Thank goodness that's over with. I thought i was going to have to stay like that forever." Carlota said.

"...My scaly fur..." Carlino whined.

* * *

Back in her room, Ronnie Anne is reading a k-pop magazine when she heard a knock on her window and see Sid waving at her and open the window to greet her friend.

"Hey Sid. What's up?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Just thought I'll stop by to see if my friend wants to go somewhere today." Sid said.

Ronnie Anne thinks about it for a few seconds and shrugs after deciding on what she wants to do. "After what i went through this morning, i think i need to get out of the house to clear my mind."

"Good! Hey, you want to head to Bruno's hot dog stand to get us each a Great Lakes City special?" Sid asked.

"You know it!" Ronnie Anne snaps her fingers at Sid.

* * *

Meanwhile on top of the tallest building in the city, there's a tall and slim looking woman with a light brown hair, two female goat horns on each side of her head, a yellow sclera with black rectangular eyes, razor sharp teeth, tentacle-like arms, an yellow upper body fur texture, dark grey goat legs, bat like wings, and a crocodilian like tail looking down at the people below with a menacing smile.

"Well, well, well. Looks like i have hit the jackpot. All these beautiful people to snack on. Look at them, they are begging to be eaten with how plump and juicy they are. I could go tell my sisters about this place but i guess i can snack on a few of this miserable lowlifes before i do so." She widened her smile at the idea of that. "Oh yeah, that sounds like a plan."

* * *

Later, Ronnie Anne and Sid are walking down the street of downtown eating their hot dogs.

"Mmmm, Great Lakes City special." Sid said with her mouth full.

"Tell me about it. Bruno knows how to make them." Ronnie Anne replied as toss the last piece of her hot dog in her mouth and eats it. "Mmm."

"By the way, what was up with Sergio earlier? He kept screaming scaly girl over and over again and he looked freaked out."

"I guess he was watching a scary movie about a scaly girl." Ronnie Anne as she doesn't want Sid to know what really happened earlier that caused Sergio to freak out."

"You could be right." Suddenly, the two girls see a stampede of panicked people running towards them and nearly knocked them down." What was that about?"

"I don't know but i have a bad feeling about this."

Just then, they heard something. Almost like the sound of someone chuckling before hearing a sadistic voice of a woman say, "How right you are." That made their blood ran cold and the two slowly turn around to see the freaky looking woman who they never seen before staring at them with a hungry but sadistic look on her face.

"W-who are you?" Ronnie Anne asked with a hint of fear in her question.

"What good would it do if i told you? You both will become my lunch in no time anyway..." The woman coldly stated as glares wickedly at the two.

"Ronnie Anne, what are we going to do? I'm beyond scared here!" Sid whispered in her friend's ear.

"Simple. Just back away, real slow-like." Ronnie Anne instructed as the two do exactly just that by slowly taking one step behind each other. However, as they do that, the woman begins doing the same, only slowly creeping up on the girls than walking back. "A little faster now." They increased their speed up a bit as the woman does the same. They then look at each other with a terrified look as Ronnie Anne shouts, "RUN!" They ran as fast as they could away from the woman.

"How adorable." The woman smirked just before spending her wings open and flies after the two girls.

"Oh come on! She got wings too? Just who is this lady?!" Ronnie Anne asked as she was almost hit by one of the woman's tentacle arms. "Whoa!"

"Stop move so i can grab one of you!" The woman said as she launches her tentacle arms at the girls in hope of at least catching one of them. After some failed attempts, she manages to grab one of Sid's ankles with her tentacle and caused her to fall. "Got ya!" She then yanked her off of the ground and close to her.

Ronnie Anne stopped and looks up to see her friend being wrapped by woman's tentacle as the woman looking down at her with an evil smile.

"Hey, put her down!" Ronnie Anne ordered.

"Why should i? She's going to end up in my belly anyway." The woman reminded Ronnie Anne, who growls at her. "And besides, once i finish consuming her, I'm coming after you next!" She begins laughing maniacally loud. Ronnie Anne looks around at the ground to find something to throw at her and sees a big rock by the curb and smiles. She ran to it, picked up, and threw it at the woman's face, abruptly ending her laughing. Meanwhile, Sid laughs at the woman until the woman squeezed her tight out of frustration and annoyance. The rock fell off the woman's face and back on the ground, showing the woman's bloodied face. "So you think that was funny, huh?! I was planning on saving you until after i finish this one off. But after that little stunt you just pulled, i have decided to KILL YOU INSTEAD!!!" She screamed as she charges straight toward Ronnie Anne.

"Uh Oh." Ronnie Anne said after realizing her mistake and see the woman flying toward her at super speed. She tried to escape in time, but the woman wrapped her free tentacle arm around her ankle and begins flying around the city while dragging Ronnie Anne behind.

"Let's see how it will feel like when you get hit by something hard!" The woman said as she begins slamming Ronnie Anne against several buildings and on the streets while laughing hysterically. She drags Ronnie Anne to a different part of the city while also dragging her through some buildings before flying higher into the sky above the park and tosses her further into, almost near the earth atmosphere. "Hehe. Now to finish this off once and for all." Sid watches in horror as the right tentacle becomes solidified and turned into a sharp weapon. Then, the woman just flies up to Ronnie Anne to prepare the final blow. "TIME TO... huh?"

The woman looked confused by seeing a purple light liting up behind the clouds. Just then, Ronnie Anne emerged from behind the clouds, with the left arm covered by scales again with a purple plasma aura surrounding and some scales surrounding her left eye with her pupil looking more dragon-like again, flying toward the woman at greater speed and punches the unexpected woman in face and flies straight back down to earth.

At the park, Carlino is resting under a tree, trying to simply enjoy himself. But he sat up and groans in frustration. "This is boring!" He complained. "I just discovered that i have powers and i can't do anything with them because i don't know how to use them! I just wish something interesting happens." Just then, he hears a loud high-pitched whistle coming from the sky and looks up to see something falling from the sky. "What the...?"

Before he could finish, the thing he saw clashing straight down into the pond near him, startling him. "Whoa! What was that?" Carlino asked.

He cautiously walk up to the pond to investigate what it was that clashed in the pond until he see a hand emerged from the pond and backed away in fear.

"Whoever you are, please don't eat me! I'm too young to die!" Carlino begged the unknown entity as he cowers in fear.

"Carlino?" Asked a familiar voice. Carlino opens his eyes and see it was Sid emerging from the pond as she heaves an unconscious Ronnie Anne onto shore.

"Sid? Oh thank goodness it was only you and Ronnie Anne!" Carlino said with relief before realizing something. "Wait a minute, why were you two falling from the sky? Actually, how did you two end up in the sky?"

"Well..." Before Sid could give him a proper explanation, the woman bursts out of the pond and flies to the air then angrily looks down at the kids below, showing her face now became even more bloodied.

"You little brats! Don't think this is over! I'll be back to get my revenge! And I'll won't be coming back alone! You all have sighed a death warrant! And I'll be sure to see you receive it! You hear me?! YOUR LITTLE CITY IS DONE FOR!!!" The woman screamed before flying off somewhere.

"Who was that?" Carlino asked.

"Your answer on how me and Ronnie Anne ended up in the sky. Now, can you help me carry Ronnie Anne home? I could really use a hand." Sid said.

"Hmm, ok. But it's going to cost you." Carlino replied as he make a money gesture at Sid, most to her annoyance.

* * *

Meanwhile in a sky elsewhere, the woman is still irked about her defeat at the hands of Ronnie Anne. "Just you wait, you brats. Your demise time sooner than expected."

* * *

**The weird hybrid lady has retreated... for now. But she will return and she won't be coming back alone. Hopefully the Casagrandes family will be able to learn how to use their powers before their new threat, or shall i say threats, arrived to cause more damage to their beloved city.****And before anyone asked, yes, Sid will play a bigger role in all this. How you might ask? Well, you is going to have to find out for yourself.**

**Also, this is the first time I'm asking this, do you think i sure make the next episode a training one or introduce a new villain until the main threats arrived? Let me know. **


End file.
